leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Blake's Dewott
| nature=Serious| type1=Water| media=special | epnum=PS525 | epname=The Transfer Student | prevonum=502 | current=With Blake | va=no | }} Blake's Dewott (Japanese: ラクツのフタチマル Lack-Two's Futachimaru) is a Pokémon that owns in the Pokémon Adventures and is his starter Pokémon. He is level 45 and his Characteristic is "highly persistent." History Prior to the start of the , Dewott was one of the many Pokémon in the International Police Headquarters. One day was summoned by the Chief of Police to pick out a Pokémon due to not having one despite passing all his exams. Blake claims not having a Pokémon isn't a problem, as he would rather wait to find one that matches his skills. Quickly after saying this, he notices Dewott in the back polishing his scalchops and picks him as his partner. Dewott first appeared in The Transfer Student, standing beside Blake as he was breaking up with Yancy. He later battled in Blake's school tournament and easily advanced Blake to the finals. During the finals he battled against Hugh's , defeating it with a . Being the winner, Blake received a Pokédex. Later that night he helped save Looker from a , defeating it in one hit. In Flying Type, Dewott battled against a sent by Team Plasma. Dewott starts with a powerful Razor Shell, but Genesect takes it head on with little damage. Genesect then charges at the group and Blake jumps on top of it. Using his International Police Arm #15 Record Bubble Blake sent a message to Dewott telling him to attack Genesect like he attacked Scolipede but to use both scalchops instead. Dewott followed his command and went on the offense against Genesect, forcing it to bring out its cannon in order to counter-attack. Genesect then fired its cannon, destroying one of Dewott's scalchops. Despite the loss, Blake was able to find the person controlling Genesect due to Dewott's attacks. After confronting the man, he had Genesect attack Blake with , knocking him off the building they were on. Dewott managed to save Blake, and they ran away to restrategize. Blake soon figures out that Genesect is not owned by Colress and decides to capture it. While trying to capture it, Dewott begins attacking it to wear it down. During the battle, Dewott inserts a scalchop into Genesect's drive, and when Colress attempts to switch out its cartridge for another one, it gets stuck, allowing Dewott to attack with . Before he gets there though Colress removes it and switches the cartridge. Genesect then hits Dewott with an Techno Blast, dealing major damage. During the confusion that followed Blake hid Dewott with his International Police Arm #2 Invisible Cloth and captured Genesect, forcing Colress to flee. In Legendary Tornadus, Dewott battled against Team Plasma's at . Quickly after the battle starts, Tornadus changes into its Therian Forme. After Tornadus dodges a Razor Shell, Blake determines that the Tornadus is faster than his Genesect, and has Dewott try a faster Aqua Jet attack, combined with Dewott's scalchop. With Tornadus still able to evade the Discipline Pokémon's attacks, Blake sends out Kelden to assist Dewott in the fight. Tornadus then focuses on capturing Giallo, while Dewott and Kelden work together to overwhelm the Cyclone Pokémon. To prevent Tornadus from escaping, Blake has Kelden attacking with an , followed by Dewott's Razor Shell, freezing it solid. With Tornadus frozen, the s retreat, returning Tornadus to its Poké Ball. In Therian Forme III, Blake sends out Dewott to battle against Colress and Tornadus at Driftveil City. Tornadus blocked Dewott's attacks, allowing Colress to run away with a captured Zinzolin. Not wanting to let his targets get away, Blake had Dewott battle against Tornadus while he chased after Colress. Though Dewott proved to be a powerful opponent, he, , and were eventually defeated by the Shadow Triad and the Forces of Nature. Personality and characteristics Dewott is 's most trusted partner and the two share a strong bond. Like Blake he is very intelligent and is able to strategize without Blake's commands. He holds a strong amount of pride in his ability as a warrior and due to this rarely shows fear. He is very strict and aloof, preferring to be left to himself if possible. Due to being part of the International Police Dewott is very powerful, able to easily defeat most of his opponents with little effort, and can adapt to many different kinds of situations. After every battle he makes sure to take the time to polish his scalchops. Moves used mod 2}}|0=Razor Shell|1=Aqua Jet}}.png|Using mod 2}}|0=Razor Shell|1=Aqua Jet}}}} Trivia * Dewott is the only starter Pokémon owned by a main character in the Pokémon Adventures manga that hasn't been seen in his first evolutionary stage and didn't originally belong to a regional . Related articles Category:Blake's Pokémon Category:Adventures starter Pokémon ja:ラクツのフタチマル zh:黑次的双刃丸